The Silence, part 2
by Diva
Summary: Click. Read. Review


So Weird doesn't belong to me. It belongs to disney. Only this idea belongs to me.  
~Enjoy~  
The Silence, part two  
  
Annie felt like she just got slapped. The silence. She definently had to read about it. She was warned and she wasn't going to take that for granted. Jack must have caught that expression on her face, because he asked: "What's wrong, Annie?" Annie shook her head. Annie went up to the spare bedroom and got her laptop. "Okay, let's check this out." Annie said, joining Fi and Jack in the livingroom. Annie opened her laptop. FI took Annie's laptop and got her to the page, and gave it back to her. Annie began to read.  
THE SILENCE  
The silence is very rare. It only happens to   
the one's with the gift of having a spirit giude.   
They cannot control when this occurs. A   
demon is sent to fight the guide.During this   
the person is in a sleep- like trance. The one will   
have all his of hers greatest 'what if's' play for them  
over and over like a movie. If the guide wins the  
person will live. If not the person will die.There is no   
way to stop the silence once it's started. The only thing   
you can do is get the person away from the fighting   
demon and spirit. Usually the person with this gift will  
have a connection with a special person. (Most likely a boy-  
friend or girlfriend. This connection is very strong. Nobody knows  
how strong the connection can be, but them.) The best thing to do   
if the person has fallen into the silence, is have the person   
with the one who they are with. This can be very dangerous.  
  
  
Annie read this with the knowledge that this was going to happen to her soon. *At least I know what I'm in for* she thought. "Well, it's kinda cool." Fi said. Annie managed to nod. Carey came out of the kitchen eating a chocolate chip cooke. "Hey!" Fi exclaimed. "What?" Carey said, his face innocent. "I just made those!" Fi continued. "Oh, sorry, your grandma let me have some." Carey answered. "Some?" Fi said. Jack and Annie laughed. "So has anything else weird happened since thanksgiving." Fi asked Annie. "Oh, yeaahh!" Annie said. "Ooo, how fun!" Fi joked. " I don't think any thing has happened that was too weird." Jack said. "That's cuz, you don't think out of the box, like me and Fi." Annie told him, patting him on the head. Jack smiled at her. "What's up with you two?" Fi asked, raising one of her eyebrows. "What?!" Jack said. "You two are making goggly eyes!" Fi told them. Annie smiled. "Should we tell her?" Annie asked in a whisper. "Fine. We can trust her." Jack answered in a whisper. "Actually, we're going out." Annie told Fi. "Really?" Fi said. "Yeah, only mom doesn't so don't tell her." Jack told his sister. Fi nodded. "Where'd Carey go?" Annie asked. Carey had left the room. "Probably to get more cookies." Jack said. Sure enough Carey came back in the room with more cookies. Fi rolled her eyes. Jack shook his head. Annie laughed. "What?" Carey asked.   
  
***********************************************  
Later that night...............................................  
  
Molly sat in the kitchen talking with her mom. "So how's the tour?" Katheline asked. "It's going great." Molly said, picking up cookie and eating it. "I'm gonna go see what the kids are up to." Molly said, getting up. "You do that, dear." Katheline said, "I'll start making dinner." Molly headed up stairs. Molly went to Fi's room and opened the door to find Fi and Carey playing Playstation. Molly went to the next door and opened it. Annie and Jack were in that room, having a huge makeout fest. "What the hell?" Molly said, her tone shocked. Annie and Jack instantly broke apart. "You and you out now." Molly said. Fi and Carey stood out in the hall, watching Annie and Jack come out of the room. "You and you finish your game." Molly said. Fi and Carey went back to the game. "What do you two think your doing?" Molly asked, her tone now mother-like and serious. "Does it matter?" Jack asked. "Yes." Molly said, simply. "Annie and I have been together for and month now." Jack told his mother, like that was going to solve it all. "I don't care." Molly said. "Are you really mad?" Annie asked. Molly looked at Annie with a unreadable expression. "No." Molly said, shaking her head. Remembering how she was at their age. "Thank, god." Molly heard Jack say to Annie. Molly smiled. "You should tell me these things, y'know." Molly said. *Last thing I knew I was a cool mom* she thought. "I know." Jack said. "Sorry, Molly." Annie said. *They look so in love* Molly thought, *I remember when Rick and I were just like that.* Suddenly she felt like crying. "Mom, you okay?" Jack asked. Molly shook out of her sad thoughts and forced a smile. Nodding, she said "Yes. Now go play playstation or something." Annie and Jack smiled. "Thanks, mom." Jack said. They went to Fi's room. Watching Annie and Jack, Molly thought of Rick. *I miss Rick so much* she thought, feeling tears sting her eyes. She wiped her eye and began walking back down stairs to help her mom with dinner. Molly felt as if Rick was still there watching over her, Jack and Fiona. Fi would probably tell her that he was. *I guess that all the things Fi's into isn't all that bad* Molly thought, as she reached the kitchen.  
*********************************************************  
After dinner Fi and Annie went back to looking up paranormal stuff on line. Fi kept having this feeling she was being watched. She glanced over at Carey, and sure enough he was looking at her. He smiled. Fi smiled back and continued searching. *He finally grew his hair out* she thought, *He looks soooo good like that!* Fi was trying to find some more stuff on The Silence. Searching.....Searching..... the screen read. Fi sighed. Her instagab button flashed. She clicked it. It was from Gabe.  
Hey, Gabe,What's up?   
she typed.   
  
Nothing much. I have a new boyfriend.   
Gabe repiled.   
  
Really? Cool!   
Fi typed.   
  
Yeah, I how Jack doesn't mind.   
Gabe responded.  
  
He won't. He's with Annie now, Oppsie...  
I wasn't suppost to tell anyone, oh, well!   
Fi typed.  
  
lol! Annie's nice, I talked with her a few times.   
Gabe answered.  
  
Cool!   
Fi repiled.   
  
I g2g, talk to ya later, bye   
Gabe typed.   
  
Bye   
Fi answered.   
  
Fi logged off after a few more minutes of searching with no luck. Annie logged off too. "What do you guys wanna do?" Fi asked. "Wanna watch a movie?" Carey suggested. "Sure." they all agreed. Soon they were all sitting on the couch watching Robin Hood: Men in Tights. At one part Fi thought Annie was going to have a heart attack, because she was laughing so hard. Annie didn't have a heart attack, but she fell off the couch. Which made Annie laugh even harder. Fi felt Carey's arm go around her shoulders. Fi looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. *Man! I love it when he smiles* she thought. Fi layed her head on his shoulder untill the movie was over. Fi glanced at her watch 10:30 pm. She got up, yawned and stretched. "I'm going to bed." she declared. "Me, too." Annie agreed getting up. Fi walked up stairs and got ready for bed. As she walked down the hall to the bathroom, she saw Annie and Jack standing outside of Annie's room, arms wrapped around each other and kissing. *I wish Carey felt the same way I do.* she thought, as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
***************************************************************  
A few minutes later Annie lay in her bed, drifting off to sleep. In her dream, Annie was walking down a deserted street. She felt a cold breeze blow. Annie shivered and continued walking. A minute later Annie felt like she wasn't alone. "There's no one here, but you." she told herself softly. Annie watched her shadow in front of her, since there was nothing to look at. *Shadows are children of the silence* a voice said. Annie spun around. No one was there. *It hears secrets and never tells.* the voice continued, *It's as cold as a dark, December night.* "Who...What are you?" Annie yelled, "What do you want?" *Nothing* the voice repiled. The voice was cold. It made Annie shiver. *Coldness, darkness, loneliness, secrets, betrayl, saddness, are all things that make up silence.* the voice said. Suddenly a gnarled hand reached out and grabbed her arm. A wave of electricity hit her like a ton a bricks. Annie began to scream.  
  
  
To Be Continued...........................................................   



End file.
